


Against the Wall

by LotusGreenTea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusGreenTea/pseuds/LotusGreenTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kinky sex dream featuring a former subordinate is nothing to worry about. After all, Ed’s grown into a handsome young man and Roy has eyes. But when Ed transfers back under Roy’s command, Roy realizes it’s not as simple as he’d hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

Fullmetal shoved him against the wall, breath warm against Roy’s neck. One of Roy’s arms was twisted up behind him, pinned against his back. Ed ground against his ass and Roy moaned, breath coming fast and shallow.

“You like that, don’t you?” Ed said, mouth brushing Roy’s neck, tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear. Roy didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything, it was all too much.

Ed ran his free hand down Roy’s front, sliding it slowly down to his pants. He deftly undid the fastenings, sliding a hand past the elastic of his underwear. Ed ran a feather light touch down Roy’s cock, briefly fondling his balls before removing his hand. Roy whimpered.

“Don’t stop,” he said, panting and gasping as Ed shoved him more firmly against the wall. Ed’s grip tightened around Roy’s captive arm before releasing him, hands moving to grip Roy’s waist.

“Oh, you’ll get your turn. But I get to go first,” Ed said. He slowly, too slowly, slid Roy’s pants down over his ass. He felt the leather of Ed’s still completely non-regulation pants brush against his bare and sensitive skin, felt how hard he was, ready to fuck Roy.

But he couldn’t do that here, because this was the office, and it was the middle of the day. 

“Fullmetal,” Roy said, groaning as Ed ran a teasing finger down the cleft of his ass. “What if someone comes in?”

He could feel Ed’s smile against his neck, all teeth and aggression, like a young wolf. “Then they’ll know who’s really in charge here.” Ed ran has hand down Roy’s cock again, and it wasn’t enough, and he felt Ed’s other hand push against him, and a finger pushed inside and—

Roy woke up gasping in his bed, hard as a rock. He groaned and shut his eyes, trying to block out the images from the dream. But it wasn’t working, all he could see was Ed, forcing him up against the wall, making him beg and pant and want so badly. Roy’s hand slowly drifted downwards, pushing past the waistband of his pajamas and fisting around his cock. He pumped slowly, then more quickly, imagining it wasn’t his fingers, that it was a cool and strong metal hand moving up and down him, rubbing a thumb of the head and then moving down to fondle his balls.

He came with a groan, coming all over his pants and the sheet. He lay there wearily, sprawled on his bed, not particularly wanting to move, or think about what he’d just done. But he really didn’t want to wake up hours later in a sticky mess. 

So Roy rolled out of bed and gathered up the sheets to dump them in hamper along with his pants. He changed into clean clothes and began to remake his bed, still trying his best not to think of the subject of his dream.

Not that it was a big deal, of course. It wasn’t like he regularly had vivid sex dreams about Fullmetal, he thought, tucking the sheet over the corner of the bed. Nor was he truly able to control these sort of dreams; he’d once had a particularly disturbing dream about Major Armstrong, and it didn’t mean anything at all. Fullmetal wasn’t a kid anymore, either. He was a twenty year old man, as tall as Roy and strong and broad. And, Roy had to admit, he was fairly attractive. So really, no one could blame Roy’s subconscious for featuring him in one, singular dream.

Satisfied with this explanation, Roy climbed back into bed to try to catch a few more hours of sleep.

***

He thought that would be the end of it. And why wouldn’t it be? Nothing abnormal about the odd sex dream. And Ed hadn’t even been acting particularly Ed-like in the dream. He couldn’t even imagine Ed ever being so—suave and confident. It was clearly just Roy projecting his desires onto a convenient, attractive form. 

But in case he’d forgotten, he got a vivid reminder of what his relationship with the real Ed entailed just a few days later when he came sauntering through Roy’s door.

“Fullmetal,” Roy said. “What are you doing here?”

The man in question was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a small grin on his face. He was, much to Roy’s complete and utter shock, actually wearing the uniform. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Roy’s desk and began picking through the stacks of paperwork on his desk. Roy watched in bemusement, not really certain what, exactly, Ed was up to. Finally Ed seemed to find what he was looking for and handed it to Roy. Roy stared at Ed, than the paper, then back at Ed.

“Read it,” Ed said, sighing in exasperation. “Seriously, I know you’re always behind on work, but I can’t believe you missed this.”

Roy was tempted to argue with Ed on principle. After all, he was a brigadier general, whereas Ed was only a major. He certainly didn’t have to take sass from him. But then again, Roy thought ruefully, higher rank had never stopped Ed from sassing before. He looked down at the paper and began to skim it. His eyes widened as he made his way down the page.

“You’re being transferred to my command?” Roy said, a bit shocked. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Ed, since the Promised Day. Ed had been in and out of East City on missions, and whether or not he was technically under Roy’s command, it still put him under Roy’s jurisdiction. But all those encounters had been brief. This was something more extensive. Roy would be in charge of assigning Ed missions (and, he cringed, accounting for the damages) for the final two years of Ed’s ten year contract. And even odder—

“You asked for the transfer?” 

“Yeah, I did. Al’s back from Xing now, taking some courses at East City University. And Granny’s not as young as she used to be, so we both thought it’d be better to be closer to Resembool.” Ed grinned at him, almost the reckless grin of his teenage years, but tempered now by age and experience. “And anyway, Mustang, you’re not so bad.”

“Well, then,” Roy said. He blinked, trying to process it. Fullmetal under his command again. What was he supposed to do with him? Though actually, there was a likely mission near Resembool itself, and it sounded like Ed might want to visit anyway. “Are you settled?”

“Yup, Al and I are sharing an apartment, we’ve been here for a week. I’m ready to go whenever you’ve got something,” Ed said. “Hopefully something not too boring, seriously, you should see some of the missions I got sent—“ 

“Come back tomorrow,” Roy said, cutting Ed off before he could get started. “I think I have something ideally suited to you, I just need to hammer out the details.”

“It’d better be good.” Roy gave him a flat look, before Ed sighed and shrugged.

“Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ed gave him a sloppy salute and headed for the door. And Roy couldn’t help but ask—

“Fullmetal, why are you wearing a uniform?” 

Ed shot him a grin. “Even I know to dress to impress sometimes, Mustang.” He gave Roy half a wave and headed out the door. Roy felt heat pool in his groin, staring at that blond ponytail swish jauntily over broad shoulders and letting his eyes drift downwards.

It was actually kind of a pity Ed seemed to have stopped wearing the leather pants. 

***

Roy was in the middle of a meeting with his team. There were working on a particularly snarled issue with race relations in the Ishvalan district of East City. While many Ishvalans had chosen to return to their homeland, not insignificant numbers had stayed to seek out the opportunities the city provided. He was listening to Captain Hawkeye’s latest report when there was a ringing knock against the door.

Roy nodded to Fury. “Go and see who it is.”

But there was no need, because Fullmetal burst through the door and Roy’s eyes widened. Ed’s hair was loose, and he was wearing a tight black shirt and even tighter leather pants. He grinned wolfishly at Roy, and Roy practically melted.

“I’ve got to talk to Mustang,” he said, a smug smirk in place. “It’s urgent. And top secret.”

Hawkeye raised her eyebrows at Roy, asking silently what they should do. Roy couldn’t remember sending Ed on any top secret missions, but really, it didn’t hurt to hear him out, did it? What if he’d stumbled upon chimeras, or someone attempting to create a philosopher’s stone?

“We’ll continue this later,” Roy said firmly. “Dismissed.”

Fullmetal stalked over to him, and Roy was prepared to reassess his initial comparison to a wolf. Perhaps a young lion would more apt. He stood behind Roy’s chair and Roy sat motionless, waiting for Ed to say something. But Ed remained quiet, simply standing behind Roy, and finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Was there something you wanted to tell me, Fullmetal?” Roy said, not even attempting to conceal the irritation in his voice. “The meeting you interrupted was extremely important, and I can’t have you just marching in here and—mmph.”

Roy was abruptly cut off as a piece of fabric cleaved his mouth. He felt Fullmetal tying a knot firmly behind his head. When he’d secured it, he stroked a hand over Roy’s hair, and Roy shivered.

“You talk too much, Mustang,” he said. “I want you to stop.”

Roy finally looked up at Ed then, craning his neck to see a flash of blond hair as Ed ducked out of view. Suddenly Roy felt his chair being lifted and turned around to face Ed, who was grinning at him wickedly. 

“I definitely like you better like this,” Ed said. “You always yammered on, all those years I was under your command, and I could never shut you up. But a lot’s changed since then.” Ed stroked a hand down Roy’s cheek to finger the gag, then moved it slowly down to rest it on his already hard cock, straining through his uniform. Roy tried to push up against Ed’s hand, but Ed pulled away and shook his head at Roy.

“You love this shit, don’t you? You’re so powerful during the day, the commander of East, the top candidate for Fuhrer. But this,” Ed said, settling himself on Roy’s lap, “this is what you really want.”

Ed leaned in to lick a strip up Roy’s neck, nipping slightly at his jaw. Roy made a faint noise of loss as Ed pulled back. He smirked, and Roy swore Ed had stolen that expression from him. 

“You just want someone to tell you what to do,” Ed said. And Roy couldn’t protest, because it was true, he did want that, wanted Ed to make him do whatever he wanted, wanted Ed to command him.

Luckily, Ed seemed happy to oblige. He grabbed one of Roy’s hands, resting it over his own cock. “I want you to get me off. Right here, right now.”

Roy glanced nervously at the door, but really, he was in no position to disobey, was he? Not that he wanted to anyway, because Ed was hard and ready for him and he wanted nothing more to take him in his hands. He hastily unzipped Ed’s fly, and then reached through the opening in his boxers to pull out his cock. It was hot and flushed, heavy and larger than Roy expected. If he hadn’t been gagged he might have been tempted to make a comment, but then, that was why Ed had gagged him. 

“C’mon, get on it, Mustang, I don’t have all day,” Ed said. Roy tried to look up at his face, see how this was effecting him, but Ed wound his automail fingers through Roy’s hair and tugged his head roughly down. “Keep focused. It’s not like it’s fucking paperwork, I think you can manage.”

Roy swallowed hard and began to move his hand slowly up and down Ed’s cock. Ed made a little noise of pleasure, and ground his ass against Roy’s legs. Roy hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but apparently he was wrong, and damn he wished he had Ed grinding down on his own cock. He slowly moved his other hand to palm himself, but when he got close, Ed slapped the hand away.

“Don’t even think about it,” Ed said, “or I’ll transmute you to the chair.”

Roy let his hand fall to his side, turning his attention back to Ed’s cock. But before he could really work up a rhythm Ed grabbed that hand and jerked Roy’s head up to meet his eyes. Slowly he brought Roy’s hand to his mouth and licked it. Roy’s breath to caught at the sensation of the tongue moving over his the sensitive skin of his palm. Then Ed spit on the hand and pulled Roy’s head back down, dropping his hand. 

Roy began to work his now wet hand over Ed’s cock, and from the noises Ed was making, it was working even better now. Ed’s hand tensed in Roy’s hair, and Roy thought he was close. He tightened his grip, giving a long pull, and Ed came with a groan. He sat there, panting for a minute, hand still keeping Roy’s head down. He stared at Ed’s semen coating his uniform and tried not to think about how hard he was, and if Ed would permit him anything now, or even touch Roy himself.

Ed’s fingers loosened their grip on Roy’s hair, and Roy looked up at him desperately. Ed stood, tucking his cock back in and zipping his pants up. Semen spotted the leather in places, and Ed grabbed a clean edge of Roy’s cavalry skirt, wiping it off. 

“Nice thing about leather is it’s easy to clean up,” Ed said with a cheeky grin. He began to walk to the door, and Roy wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he follow Ed? 

“You might want to get yourself cleaned up. I’m going to tell your team the meeting will resume in ten minutes,” Ed said, almost to the door now. Ten minutes? Roy tried not to panic, because there was no way he could get cleaned up in that time, and there was no way for him to countermand Ed without his team seeing anyway. And of course he still hadn’t come, he needed to deal with that too.

Ed opened the door, seemingly unaware of Roy’s distress, or more likely he didn’t care. As he was just about to leave, he flashed a grin that was, as far as Roy was concerned, pure evil. “Oh, and don’t you dare touch yourself.” And with that, Ed left, leaving the door open behind him for anyone to see or come in.

Roy stared at it, gripping the sides of his chair to prevent himself from disobeying Ed’s order. But fuck, how was he going to get the stain out of his uniform. Wait, maybe he could use alchemy, he was sure he’d seen Ed use it to remove stains before. He places his hands together, envisioning the kind of array he’d need—

Roy didn’t actually find out if it worked, because he woke up, squinting into the early morning sun coming through his window. He was, as expected, ridiculously hard. He groaned in frustration, slowly reaching a hand down to his cock. But then he clenched his hand into a fist. No, he couldn’t do it, couldn’t get off. 

Though why the hell not? He wondered, as he awkwardly got to his feet. He didn’t have to listen to the orders of a dream version of Ed. He didn’t have to listen to the orders of _any_ version of Ed, in fact. He shuffled over to the bathroom, got into the shower, and rested his head against the cool tile, taking slow, deep breaths. Finally, he turned to the shower handle and turned the water on. It was icy cold, but then, that had been what he was looking for. So he just shivered under the water and tried desperately not to think of Ed.

***

Of course, with Fullmetal under his command, that was easier said than done. Ed unfortunately wasn’t leaving for his mission until tomorrow, so he decided that he had nothing better to do than lurk around the office, making a nuisance of himself. He’d wandered in and out of Roy’s office four times before noon to ask trivial questions, and Roy was prepared to snap. He was tense, getting the start of a headache. And worst of all, apparently Ed’s uniforms were all dirty (really, couldn’t he get them laundered?), so he was wearing the damn leather pants, which meant Roy was in a more or less constant state of arousal. He considered going off to the bathroom numerous times to take care of it, but when he finally headed out to do it, he met Ed washing his hands, and felt a surge of guilt. Which was stupid, really, it’s not like Ed would _know_ or anything. 

“Hey, Mustang,” Ed said, squirting soap onto his fingers. “Slacking off?”

Roy normally would have had some scathing comeback, a snappy reply to rile Ed up and throw him off balance. But Ed was rubbing the soap into his hands, carefully tending to each digit, and Roy, well, he couldn’t truly be blamed for where his mind went. 

“Mustang?” Ed said when he didn’t reply. “You okay?” He actually looked worried; was Roy acting that strangely?

“I’ll see you later, Fullmetal,” Roy said, and fled back through the door. After all, great generals knew when to retreat.

*** 

Roy spent the rest of the day hidden in his office, claiming that he was too swamped by work for distractions. He actually did get a lot done. The mindless drone of paperwork really helped, much to his surprise. Then again, there was nothing less sexy than budget reports.

He ventured out of his office late that night, after he was absolutely certain everyone else had left. He was actually feeling quite a bit better about the world. The dream, though—disturbing—was already beginning to fade, and Fullmetal would be gone tomorrow, likely for weeks. Roy thought he’d maybe even go out tonight, he’d been working almost constantly lately, this was probably all his subconscious reacting to the stress.

He’d entirely convinced himself of this by the time he’d gotten home, and decided that some relief was in order. He went to the study to select a favorite publication of his, hidden between a few extremely boring looking books. He was idly flipping through it, looking for a likely image (one entirely free of blonds), when the doorbell rang. He almost dropped the magazine in shock, hastily stuffing it under some papers on his desk. 

Roy hadn’t been expecting anyone tonight, and usually people called before just showing up at his door. There had been quite a bit of unrest lately, so Roy was careful to slip on his gloves before answering it. You just never knew who would be on the other side.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t some crazed revolutionary. It was Fullmetal, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. Roy stood in the door and gave him a bemused look. Surely he couldn’t be here. It was too surreal, and too completely unlikely and completely awful timing.

When Fullmetal shoved past him and proved that he wasn’t, in fact, an illusion, Roy was forced to reassess his previous ideas. Of course Fullmetal was here now. After all, the entire point of his existence seemed to be making Roy’s life difficult. 

And really, he should probably figure out where Fullmetal had gone instead of staring out the door. He didn’t particularly want him wandering around the house unsupervised. 

As Roy shut the door and followed a muddy trail down the hallway, he heard a clang. Roy winced, hoping it wasn’t anything breakable. He followed the noise into the kitchen, where Ed seemed to being going through his pantry. 

“Fullmetal, what are you—“ He thought about saying ‘doing in my house,’ but that didn’t really cover it. “What are you _doing_?”

“I’m getting food,” Ed said, voice muffled by what looked to be Roy’s leftovers.

“I can see that,” Roy said, more than a bit irritated. “But why are you eating my food? In my house?”

“Oh,” Ed said, finishing and wiping his mouth. “I need the thing.”

The thing? What did that even mean? Ed declined to clarify though, instead turning to wash his hands in the sink.

“Really Fullmetal, you’re going to have to be clearer than that,” Roy said.

Ed rolled his eyes, shaking out his hands and flicking Roy with the water. “I need the report. For the mission. You never gave it to me, I broke into your office but it couldn’t find it anywhere.”

“You broke into my office,” Roy said flatly. 

“Not my fault you’re lazy and forgot to give it to me,” Ed said. He seemed to think this was a perfectly reasonable explanation. Roy really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. 

He took a deep breath. Right, the best way to solve this entire problem was to give Ed the report. That would get rid of Ed, and then Roy could. Well, honestly, at this point what Roy really wanted was a stiff drink. The sooner he got rid of Ed the sooner he could have the damn drink.

“Follow me,” Roy said wearily, heading into his study. Ed trailed behind, looking curiously around Roy’s house.

“Nice place you’ve got here, Mustang,” Ed said. He picked up a knickknack one of Roy’s sisters had given him, a tiny glass horse from Aurego, and held it up for inspection. “Very homey.”

“Please put that down, Fullmetal, it’s rather expensive,” Roy said. Ed shrugged and set it down with a faint clatter, and Roy prayed he hadn’t broken it.

Roy had taken home the report in question a few days ago to give it another read over before briefing Fullmetal on the mission. It was conveniently right on top of his desk, no searching necessary. He handed it to Ed, who took it and absentmindedly tucked it under his arm. Ed then wandered over to one of the bookshelves, but Roy was very much done with him. 

“Out,” he said, pointing at the door. 

“Wow, Mustang, calm down. I’m going,” Ed said, finally listening to one of Roy’s commands. Roy watched him go with a great feeling of relief, and most certainly wasn’t staring at his ass. 

“See you in a few weeks!” Ed threw a reckless grin at Roy over his shoulder as he headed out the door. Roy absolutely did not go weak in the knees. There was no way Edward Elric could affect him like this. 

The door slammed behind Ed, and Roy sighed. He grabbed his coat and keys, then flipped off the lights. Screw his earlier plans; he needed to get out.

After some deliberation, Roy ended up going to his mother’s bar. She’d decided to move here after her old one was destroyed, said she’d had enough of Central. It certainly, she’d said, winking, had nothing to do with her rather stellar connection to the new commander of East. And anyway, he figured if nothing else, the drinks were free and the company was good. It was always nice seeing the girls, really helped get Ed out of his mind. He’d almost considered it, paying for a night of fun. But as his mother would always say, it wasn’t good to mix business with pleasure. They still spied for him, and if he really was desperate enough to pay, well, he could do it somewhere else.

But it just hadn’t felt right. The drink helped tone down the frustration, making everything pleasant and smooth. He’d stumbled home around midnight, shucking his clothes without bothering to put on pajamas before falling into bed. He thought he’d probably have a nice, dreamless sleep tonight. And it was about damn time.

*** 

The young man fairly stalked into the bar, long black coat flaring out behind him. Roy watched as he walked right up to the counter and slammed a handful of coins down. Roy’s eyes widened when he saw the metal hand, and took another look at the man’s face, at his bright gold eyes. He had to be—

“Not often we get someone as famous as the Fullmetal Alchemist in here,” his mother said, sliding a drink to the man himself, Edward Elric.

“Well, I got a recommendation,” Elric said. “You’ve got friends in high places.” He took a long sip of his drink, holding her gaze.

She gave him an assessing look, then cracked a grin. Roy watched the scene, completely bemused.

“I like you, kid,” she said, and slid the money back to him. “First drink’s on me.”

He slid the money back. “How about you get him a drink, then?” Elric nodded at Roy.

Madame Christmas seemed a bit surprised, but then nodded, turning away and setting down a glass of Roy’s favorite whiskey. “Seems it’s your lucky night.”

“Apparently,” Roy said, still rather baffled. His mother just shook her head and went to talk to other customers.

“So, you work here then?” Elric asked, smirking.

“I—well.” He did, of course, but he didn’t really do the sort of work he thought Elric was asking about anymore. He was a bit on the old side for what most customers were looking for. But if Elric was interested—

“I do,” he continued. “Though not often.”

“Really, why? You’re a good looking guy. People are missing out.” Elric knocked back the rest of his drink and walked over to Roy. He watched Elric’s progress warily. You really could never know with some people, whether they were regular crazy or dangerous crazy. Elric seemed okay, but well. Roy had a bad experience with a state alchemist in the past. 

Elric grabbed his chair, spinning it around to face him. He put a hand on the bar and leaned forward aggressively while Roy leaned back. He ran a finger over Roy’s hair, and Roy knew he was probably noticing the strands of grey.

“You have experience,” Elric said. “I like experience.” Then he made his move, fisting a hand in Roy’s hair and pulling him forward into a rough kiss. And Roy let himself be kissed, let Elric shove his tongue into Roy’s mouth and pull roughly at his hair. Because Elric was dangerous and attractive and dangerously attractive in just the way Roy liked. 

“You know, it’s not free,” Roy said, panting slightly when Elric finally broke the kiss. Elric pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and dropped a completely insane amount of money onto the counter. Roy gaped at it a bit; he hadn’t realized state alchemists were paid so much.

“It’s a good thing I can pay, huh?” Elric said. Roy licked his lips, eyes darting over to his mother, who was casually drying a glass. She jerked her head towards the stairs. Well, that was good enough for Roy. He stood and headed to the stairs, and he heard Elric get up and follow, so closely he felt the heat at his back. He went to the first room that was open, letting Elric in ahead of him and locking the door firmly behind him. The room was simple but refined, with good cotton sheets and an elegant bed spread. 

Roy took a deep breath, back to Elric; he hadn’t done this in a while. He gathered himself, and turned to face Elric. 

“How do you want me?” Roy said, smiling at Elric. It was one of the first things you learned in this business, that you always had to smile. No one liked an unhappy prostitute. 

Elric shot him a devilish grin. “Naked would be a good start.” Elric settled back on the bed, reclining on the pillows with his arms behind his head. So it looked like he wanted a show. Not an unusual request.

Roy took off his suit jacket and set it on the dresser, followed by his waistcoat. As he began to unbutton his shirt, he looked to see Elric giving him a rather lustful look, and felt it shoot straight to his cock. He really was beautiful, Roy thought, as he slowly slipped the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his chest. 

“Stop,” Elric said, getting up as Roy’s fingers hovered over his belt.

He stood in front of Roy and ran a hand down his chest, pausing to rub at a nipple before continuing downwards to just brush at his waistline. Elric stepped closer, mouthing up Roy’s throat before putting a small kiss on his jaw. 

“Keep undressing,” he said against Roy’s skin. Roy did, more shakily now as Elric continued to kiss and lick down his chest. Roy bit back groan when Elric lightly bit down on one nipple, then traced over it with his metal fingers. Hastily shoving down his trousers and underwear in one swift move, Roy stepped away from Elric, now completely naked.

“Lay on the bed,” Elric said. He enforced this request by gently shoving Roy in the intended direction, and Roy stumbled back to sit there, before laying down. Elric was still completely clothed, which was slightly out of the ordinary. But sometimes they did just like to watch, maybe that was it.

As Roy lay back against the pillows, Elric climbed onto the end of the bed. He pushed Roy’s legs apart and settled between them. By now Roy was completely hard, and a glance at Elric’s pants told him it was mutual. This was likely the point Elric would ask to be undressed, then.

But instead of doing anything about his own situation, he lowered his head down and took Roy’s cock into his mouth. Roy moaned as Elric slid his mouth slowly down once, then again before pulling off.

“What are you doing?” Roy asked somewhat breathlessly. People generally paid to get sucked off, not the other way around.

“I told you,” Elric said, running his metal hand lightly down Roy’s leg. “I like men with experience. Young guys get it over with too quickly. I trust you won’t.”

Roy’s reply was cut off as Elric put his mouth back over Roy’s cock, sucking in earnest now. Fuck, how the hell did he expect Roy to last? It was even worse when Elric slid a finger into his ass, slowly probing around until he found Roy’s prostate, and began pressing against that too.

Roy was desperately trying to keep under control, trying to make it last like he knew Elric wanted. But he could feel his orgasm building anyway, as Elric continued to suck and lick and press in. Finally, Elric moved his mouth to the top of his cock, licking the sensitive nerves there and pressed down firmly inside Roy, and Roy couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

Elric sat back as Roy came, watching him cover himself in his own semen with a satisfied smirk. He casually wiped away a bit that had gotten on the corner of his mouth before he pulled off.

“Not bad, Mustang,” Elric said, he ran his tongue over his lips, as if sample the taste. Roy was confused, because he never remembered telling Elric his name. “But you’re definitely going to need more practice.”

So it sounded like Elric was going to be a repeat customer. That was good, he paid fantastically and they could always use the money—

Roy groaned on waking, because what the hell was that? Why was he a prostitute in his own damn dream? It was probably just his subconscious messing with him because he’d considered it that night, but then shouldn’t he be the customer, not the prostitute himself? But then he’d be in control, not Ed, and clearly his subconscious only wanted it when Ed was in charge.

Sitting up, Roy winced at the sticky mess of his sheets. He wasn’t really tired anymore, might as well change them. And then take a nice, cool shower. 

Really, he thought as he bundled the sheets into the laundry and began to run the water, now that Ed was gone it was certain to change. After all, dream Ed was nothing like real Ed. He was suave and confident and domineering. While real Ed was certainly aggressive in some ways, he’d always been flustered and uncertain when it came to sex and romance. Roy snorted at the thought of Ed casually walking into a bar and buying a prostitute. Even if he got that far (which Roy doubted he would), he imagined there would be considerably more awkward stuttering. 

Yes, now that Ed was gone, Roy was sure that if they dreams continued, he’d simply find some other convenient and attractive body to project his desires onto. As he stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, he thought that maybe getting laid would help too.

Satisfied with his plan of action, Roy put Ed firmly out of his mind.


End file.
